


Old Hornington Rides Again

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Erectile Dysfunction, Erections, Growing Old, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing, inappropriate pet names for a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “Don’t be vulgar.”Of course he remembered. The embarrassing nickname had somehow become part of the whole taboo. Sex in the conference room in the early hours; Hux naked but for his boots and his hat and taunting Kylo with dirty talk. Kylo worshiped his cock in those days, treated it with reverence.“I could do it again.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 121





	Old Hornington Rides Again

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request for "old man Kylux" and around the same time [ @hux_you_up](https://twitter.com/hux_you_up) came up with the amazing HC that Hux refers to his dick as Old Hornington.
> 
> And so this story was born.

The cool tile below his bare feet and against his forehead was always a welcome sensation in the early morning when Hux made his second trip to the refresher. He willed the stream to come and contented himself with a disappointing dribble that brought slow relief to his heavy bladder. Two hours before he’d be back, he was sure of it. He reminded himself to skip the Tarine tea this morning and file a notice with the medical staff

A little bleat and the brush of fur against his ankles alerted him to the presence of their older cat, Livi. He carefully stepped around her while washing his hands and then checked his bleary eyes in the mirror. The face that stared back at him had changed so gradually over the years that he couldn’t remember a time his hair hadn’t been thinning at the temples and white as ice. A few streaks of vibrant red shot through his close clipped beard, stubborn as he was. He wasn’t a vain man-- at least-- not as vain as his husband who still treated his hair to keep it dark-- but he wasn’t entirely happy with what he saw.

“Come, my dear,” he commanded Livi, who trotted behind him and hopped up on her place at the foot of the bed, pausing to lick the head of her companion, a tiny black cat who bore the incongruous name of Big Pepper. As a kitten, she’d been found under a Shaisoi pepper bush in the garden by their grandson who could not pronounce the word but only called it the “big pepper” for the heavy and colorful peppers it bore. A strong willed child, he would hear of nothing else for the cat’s name so Big Pepper it was.

Hux had just adjusted the blankets around him when Ren’s large hand patted his hip.

  
  
“Trouble again?” he murmured.

“Nothing a dose of the red won’t fix.”

Ren grunted and huddled up closer so that he exhaled against the back of Hux’s neck. A decade ago it might have stirred something in him but now it was merely comfort, and a welcome one at that.

“How long before your lecture?”

“I have to be up in an hour to give myself enough time to shower, dress, and oversee preparations in the hall. I’ve told you countless times--”

“Sorry.” Ren mumbled this against his shoulder and planted a kiss there. “You did tell me.”

Hux rolled onto his back, sensing that Kylo wanted to rest his head on his chest. He wasn’t wrong.

“I had a dream. We were at that beach at the capital-- the indoor one.”

“Ah.

“And you and I were…. Fooling around in the water.”

Hux met Ren’s eyes with some apprehension. “Must have been near thirty years ago, then. Sounds like something you’d talk me into.”

Ren huffed. “I never had to talk you into it, you were just as bad as I was.” 

As if to prove it Ren snuck a hand across his belly and rested it on the crotch of his pajama pants.

Nothing.

Hux patted Ren’s hand but stopped just short of pushing it away. “What are you doing?”

“Just trying to wake the old man up.”

Hux couldn’t help a wry smile at this. It had been a long time since Ren had gone in for this kind of teasing.”

“Wake the dead, you mean.”

“Shhh… let’s put him in the mood.” Ren cupped his genitals through the thin fabric, a little pressure but not quite a squeeze. It felt nice and Hux tried to push away a sudden wave of despair and focus on that feeling.

“It’s okay,” Kylo whispered, responding to the fleeing thought, “Hey, it’s okay.” Hux turned and buried his face in the wiry gray hair that covered Ren’s chest. Ren moved his hand away from his crotch and caressed the sagging paunch above it. He gave Hux an affectionate squeeze there instead.

“Remember what you used to call it? Your little cock?”

“Little” Hux snorted, lifting his head. “It’s only little in your hands.”

“Old Hornington,” he said, hiding a titter in Hux’s hair. “You would lie there in bed with your proud cock raised and say, “Old Hornington’s come out to play.”

“You loved it,” Hux challenged him.

“Of course I did, you were _shameless_. What kind of General nicknames his penis?”

Hux grinned too. “I wanted to see how much you’d put up with. I wanted to know how bad you wanted it.”

“Remember how Old Hornington used to wake me up, begging for my hole?” The husky tone of his voice gave Hux a little thrill.

“Don’t be vulgar.” Of course he remembered. The embarrassing nickname had somehow become part of the whole taboo. Sex in the conference room in the early hours; Hux naked but for his boots and his hat and taunting Kylo with dirty talk. Kylo worshiped his cock in those days, treated it with reverence.

“I could do it again.”

Hux’s eyes met a pair still impossibly dark in the wrinkled face that looked even more like the man he’d fallen in love with than it had on their wedding day.

_What’s the point?_ He wanted to ask. But he wanted it too… somehow…

Kylo carefully gathered himself and crawled down to the foot of the bed, earning a dirty look from Livi and a swat from Big Pepper, “Go on now.” he nudged Livi with his toe and both cats sprung for the door, Livi chattering her displeasure.

Kylo carefully unbuttoned his pajamas and in a move Hux found deceptively quick for his age-- his knight was ever a wonder to him-- took Hux’s disinterested cock in his mouth.

Engulfed by damp heat Hux felt his cock stir a little and he cried out, tugging at Ren’s hair a little.

“Ren that feels _good._ ”

“‘Course it does. I’m good at this.”

“Ha!”

Hux lay back and closed his eyes, but the sensation faded too quickly and he felt absurd tears welling up.

Ren gave him a little suck before pulling off.

  
“It’s okay. It doesn’t have to be like before. Just enjoy it for what it is. I’m enjoying myself. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Hux nodded and Ren sensed it or perhaps his thoughts were unusually loud this morning. He tried to focus on the way Ren’s tongue tickled the underside of his cock before swirling around the head. The way Ren kneaded and sometimes nuzzled his balls before turning his attention back to the betraying organ. Hux imagined them at the indoor beach in Ren’s dream when they were young enough to chase one another in the waves and Ren could throw him over one shoulder without effort to carry him back to shore.

_Remember that swimsuit you used to wear that drove me crazy? Barely covered anything._

“That’s why I bought it,” Hux whispered, and then… “Oh… Ren.”

To his shock he was filling out a little in Ren’s mouth. He savored the sensation, the way Ren’s thoughts pushed at him, praise and reassurance all at once. When he went soft again, his husband continued to suck at his flaccid cock until the sensation grew overwhelming. Ren kissed his belly and tugged at his tangled pubic hair as he used to do all those years ago during a particularly passionate bout of oral sex.

When Hux opened his eyes again Ren had already gone to the 'fresher and the whir of the electric toothbrush reminded him that he ought to be getting up shortly too. Their thoughts were still close enough that Ren spat in the sink and came back to the bed to help Hux out of it though Hux pretended not to need it. This, too, was part of getting up in the morning.

“You can have the shower. I’m sure Old Hornington is ready for his daily scrub.”

Hux planted a kiss on the tip of Ren's big nose.

“Watch your tongue,” he chided. “Or you might find it occupied.”

The knowing grin he received in return brought a bit of heat to his cheeks and that too was a welcome surprise after all these years.


End file.
